


Трейси

by Eliskander



Category: Accused (TV)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Иногда серость и одиночество побеждаются губной помадой, а иногда — нет. Быть собой или быть кем-то?





	Трейси




End file.
